


Raj's Second Scavenger Hunt Spectacular

by thisisonlineright



Series: Alternate Universe Oneshots [6]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Disneyland, Drabble, F/M, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, Memories, Shenny - Freeform, has nothing to do with this, scavenger hunt, silly fic, this was such a spur of the moment thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisonlineright/pseuds/thisisonlineright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... Or how he tried to make scavenger hunts, pictures and Goofy to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raj's Second Scavenger Hunt Spectacular

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fic I made for my anniversary on FF, but meh. But I thought that it would be a waste to just delete this and decided to just put it up here.
> 
> This is a bit crack/drabble like with a few uncorrected mistakes here and there and un-beta'd so...

Raj winces as the first team—who arrived—argues over something he isn't sure of.

"—I told you, we  _couldn't_  stop or else we would have lost!"

"You might feel as if you lost, but I would have still won."

"No, we wouldn't. Look around, we're the first ones here! Would we be first if we stopped?"

"We would, if you didn't answer that phone call."

"It was a call from  _work_."

"It is irrelevant and inane and is the reason why we are losing!"

"We're the only ones here!"

"If you don't quit this pointless banter, even Mrs. Wolowitz would be in the lead, and she's not even part of the game." There's a moment of silence between the two—who are intensely glaring at each other—before the girl gives up the fight and continues her way to Raj, her partner shortly trailing behind her.

"Congratulations," Raj starts, dropping his former concerned expression for a happy one. "You guys are the first ones here! I'm surprised Sheldon didn't stop to get anything from the train store."

Sheldon hisses, ignoring the glare Penny sends him, and turns to the astrophysicist. "I would have, but  _someone_  insisted that it would make us lag behind everyone, so I did not. However, that same someone thought that it was okay to pick up a phone call, but not okay to at least look at the new train model." Penny frowns, and before Raj can at least try to stop the inevitable, she turns and jabs a finger at her partner. "You're the one who told me to pull over the car, cause apparently, it's not safe to call and drive!"

"And what, allow you to kill us both in a flaming car crash?" Sheldon snorts and Raj swears Penny is about to kill him. "You may enjoy that idea, but I have no plans of dying that way."

"Do you want to die via me strangling you?"

Raj sighs in disbelief and wonders how everything went wrong. All he wants is for Raj's Second Scavenger Hunt Spectacular to be the most memorable activity their group of friends will ever experience. He seriously went all out for this one, and it was a shame that it is crashing and burning. This time, all they had to look for was a single penny blossom that he oh-so brilliantly hid.

Like the first game, there were ten puzzles that led to the next and which last one would lead to the tiny flower. The puzzles were all simple—to avoid dire competitiveness—and all very Penny friendly. So Penny friendly that she can probably solve them all alone. He can't deny that this scavenger hunt is the best thing he has ever done, because he is sure that after this game,  _someone_  will be thanking him.

Although, majority of his friends are mad at him due to how they were grouped. It was simple—they were all to draw lots on who gets who. Leonard nearly cried when he saw that he got Bernadette, and the tiny blonde was not afraid to tell him who was boss. On the other hand, Amy and Howard didn't have any problems with the match and are the only ones that are not close to killing each other.

It was thanks to Neil Diamond, of course. Then there's Sheldon and Penny, who are currently at each other's throats, fighting. Which is odd—because ever since the two started dating a year back, their relationship was smoother than ever. And yes, Sheldon and Penny are dating.

It all started when Leonard—finally—broke up with Penny, for reasons none of them knew. This time, they broke up for good. They still remained as friends and both easily moved on—Leonard dating Leslie Winkle which annoyed Sheldon. Then, a few months later, the "Shamy" broke up. None of them understood why, especially since their relationship was at it's best, but Sheldon reasoned it out that after several years of dating, they agreed that they were better off as intellectual partners instead of romantic ones.

Even after the break up, Sheldon and Amy still hung out together as if they never broke up. What shocked them, was that it was Sheldon who was most affected by the break up, and when Amy started dating again. What shocked them even more, was that it was only Penny who could console him—which was due to  _Leonard's_  constant prodding that she was the only one who could—and that was how they got together.

And this is probably how they break up.

"Well, if you didn't want to be partners, you should have just said so!"

"It's not like I had a choice."

"You could have had one, if you wanted to! God, you are so infuriating!"

"I can say the same about you. You're not as great of a partner as you think you are. Maybe, I should have gone alone."

Penny grits her teeth, and Raj has had enough. "You'd like that wouldn't you, you giant as—"

"Okay, okay! Stop this!" Raj cries as he steps in between the fighting couple. Why did his friends always have to ruin something beautiful? "We're doing this for fun, not to break the two of you up! You're not supposed to fight, and look!" He gestures around him to the families taking pictures and the random people walking about. "You're in the happiest place on Earth, and you're in the lead! Shouldn't you be happy, instead of bickering like children?"

He hopes his speech works—there's one last clue, and they  _have_  to be the first ones to get it. It is part of the deal they made that  _this_  team will win. No exceptions.

Sheldon snickers, narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend and Raj just wants to cry. "She started it. If anyone's to be blamed, it should be her whose perspective is that a phone call is far more important than looking at new train models." He shakes his head as he continues chastising the blonde. "You will be this generation's downfall—shall you be allowed to lead, you will surely lead humanity into chaos, Penny."

And there goes Raj's last hope of happiness. All the joy is drained out of him and when the future children ask him about this very day, all he will be able to tell them is that he  _tried_. If there is anything he is sure of, it's of the impending doom that Sheldon and Penny will bring the world. Their fights are usually more horrific than war. Scratch that, war goers will cower in fear at the sight of one of Sheldon and Penny's fights—this one, to be specific.

"No, Sheldon,  _you_  and your stupid trains will be the ones who will lead humanity into chaos! Can't you be normal for once?"

"Normal is not the name of the game, Penny. The name of the game is, scavenger hunt. And, if it wasn't for me and my  _stupid_  trains—and they are not stupid—we wouldn't have discovered that the clue was Disneyland!"

Raj prays to the Hindu gods—and any god who is listening—that something would intervene between this catastrophe and would change the mood of this game. Maybe, lead this two to where they should be, instead of here, where they had already spent half an hour fighting. Then, as if the gods  _are_  listen to him, something—or  _someone_  decides to walk towards the two to greet them. The—heaven sent—person, walks cheerfully towards the couple, lightly tapping on Sheldon's shoulder to get his attention.

It's Goofy.

Once Sheldon realizes who is standing in front of him, he screams, flails, drags Penny away and hides behind her as the mascot tries to process what happened. "Penny! Get him  _away_ from me! You know how I think of that... Monster!"

Penny laughs. Loudly. "Oh my god, Sheldon! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm hiding from  _him!_ " He screams from behind her, his body bending in an odd angle while peeking from Penny's shoulder. Goofy, who is still standing in front of them, waves at the cowering physicist as he makes his way back to them. This time, an autograph book in hand. "Penny! Do something! He's coming closer!"

Raj wants to laugh, he really does, but as the host he can't, and simply grins at the pair. He silently thanks whichever god listened to him and promises that he'll refrain from eating beef—even for a day.

Goofy—whose face doesn't change, mainly because he's a mascot—takes a pen from  _somewhere_  before scribbling his name on the first page of the book. With a click, he hides the pen and extends an arm to Penny—or Sheldon, who is still hiding, happily waving the booklet for them to take.

"Sheldon, I think he wants you to get the autograph book." Raj says in amusement, turning to the mascot who simply nods. "You should take it." Sheldon has to, or else someone else will win. He needs to get over his fear of Goofy and get on with the game. He sends Sheldon a look that he hopes he'll understand. It's either he releases his Goofy fear, or ruin everything.

Penny, still amused from the sight, glances over her shoulder to look at Sheldon. And that's when Raj sees it—Penny's affection for Sheldon. It's soft, and caring, and most people would not notice it, but he did. Raj knows that all the previous hate she had for Sheldon has disappeared, and it makes him wonder how it happened.

He watches as Penny turns, and grins at Sheldon who is still glaring at the mascot as if he's about to kill him. Raj has never realized how easy the two could fight and make up as if nothing happened. Their fights are meaningless, he decides, and in the end, no matter how big a fight they have, it would not be enough to break them apart. Raj feels like crying at the thought of this, and he blames the hopeless romantic in him.

"He's not going to hurt you, sweetie," Penny says, nodding towards Goofy who is still extending his arm out to Sheldon. "I think it's time that you and Goofy become friends."

"But why can he talk, yet Pluto is a plain old dog?" Sometimes, Raj wonders how Sheldon's mind works. It's like one minute, he's a mature, intelligent adult then he turns into a kid trapped in a six-foot body in the next. Another good question is how Penny deals with it, but it's pretty obvious how she does.

"I think you should blame Walt Disney instead of Goofy for that." The blonde chuckles, and Raj sees how Sheldon straightens up and relaxes. The physicist still has an unsure expression and turns to Penny for approval. And that's when it hits Raj that, Sheldon trusts Penny more than anyone in the world. He thinks that's beautiful—again, hopeless romantic—and resists the urge to pull out a tissue to wipe out the tears of sentiment forming in his eyes.

He has always had a soft spot for romance, and it shocked him how much his friends' relationship move him. He never would have thought that it would be Sheldon and Penny who would have a relationship so genuine and true that he wishes that he had pushed them together years ago. Of course, he wouldn't have agreed to plan all of this if they weren't so beautiful.

"Are you sure that he won't do anything? In my last dream, Goofy strangled me just because I pointed out that he was a dog. How am I sure that he won't do that now?" Penny shakes his head and Sheldon takes a step closer to the mascot. This day will go down in history as the day that Sheldon befriended Goofy. If, of course, Sheldon succeeds in taking over the world, ruling in tyranny as he forces the world to bow down to him.

Earth will be renamed as Sheldon world, or Shearth, or Coopearth.

Maybe, Sheldon will appoint him to govern over Asia and to head the entertainment industry. Sheldon always says that he is a natural born showman, and would probably give him Hollywood and it's industry. Penny, who is most likely to be the  _queen,_  will be turned into the greatest actress the world has ever seen.

Though, that may backfire since Sheldon  _does not_  like to share, and if Penny turns into a famous actress—regardless of the fact that they are together—various men will try to woo her, and that will not do for Sheldon the dictator. Still, that will only happen if Sheldon rules the world, and it would be a while before that happens.

Right now, they are in the middle of an intense scavenger hunt—with one leg left—and are about to witness something great. Aka, Sheldon finally releasing his fear of Goofy.

Sheldon—still looking unsure—extends his arm towards the booklet and takes it. He stares at the horribly written name on the first page then back at the mascot who is still standing in front of him. "Uh, thank you for this." The smile on Raj's face widens and he glances at Penny who also has a large grin on her face. "If you ever see Pluto, at least try to teach him how to talk. If that's possible."

The giant mascot head nods, before opening his arms wide. Sheldon stares dumbly at the gesture, then vehemently shakes his head. "No, I don't think a hug is necessary—" Penny shoves him forward, forcing Sheldon to crash into the mascot's arms, who tightly embraces the physicist. "Penny! Raj! Penny! Make him stop!"

The blonde giggles, running towards the mascot and throwing her arms around them and Raj does the same. "I told you guys this would be beautiful!" Raj chirps, handing Penny the next clue while Sheldon is trying to push the mascot off.

Then, they hear angry voice from a distance—and both Raj and Penny shudder.

"Hey, did I tell you that you could stop to take out your inhaler?!"

"I don't need your permission to get my inhaler!"

"Well now you do—look! Sheldon and Penny are first! Even Sheldon is faster than us!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"I'll stop yelling at you when we  _win!_ "

As if by instinct, Penny tears Sheldon away from the mascot and drags him away from the entrance. "Penny! What are you doing!" Sheldon screams as he looks at Raj then back at his girlfriend. The blonde points at Leonard and Bernadette, and immediately understands. "Oh! Well, you could have at least told me to run."

Raj watches—and steps back as Leonard and Bernadette reaches him—and smiles at the first team who were arguing, again. There's still one leg of the race, and he knows they'll win, whatever place they get.

* * *

 "Backtrack, Penny, backtrack." Sheldon says as Penny drums her fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the red light to turn green.

"Uh, first was the rooftop, the laundry room, then it was the Cheesecake Factory, then your office, then Amy's apartment, then the comic book store, the psychic's place," the light turns green and Penny drives. "Let's see, then paintball field, then the train store and then Disneyland. I got nothing."

Penny sighs, pulls over to the side, and turns to Sheldon who is staring intensely at the clue card. "Take me back to the start... What kind of a clue is that?"

"Well, it could be the song—the scientist by Coldplay. Do you know that song?"

Sheldon raises an eyebrow at her, "it's a song about a scientist? Is it good?"

"I think it's a good song." Sheldon nods, and thinks as Penny continues. "If it  _is_  about the song, then that might mean the record store at the mall." She glances at Sheldon, who is lost in thought, and she tries to think about the clue.

"Take me back to the start," is the clue Raj gave them. It could be the song, since in the first hunt, he threw in the Rolling Stones reference. But what did it mean? In her opinion, the song, "The Scientist" is about a guy—a scientist, she guesses—who chooses work over the girl he loves, now he regrets it, and he wants to go back to the start when he first met the girl—or when their relationship first started. To what start does Raj want them to go? Then she realizes what Raj's clue means, and smacks Sheldon's arm. "Sheldon, I got it!"

"You did?" He looks confused, and she nods. "It's the apartment! That's where the game started, so it might mean that." Penny smiles, putting the car in gear, and Sheldon stares at her. "It's also where we first met," the blonde meets his eyes and quickly returns her eyes on the road.

"Although, we first met at the hall—but the three step distance doesn't make too much of a difference." Penny blinks and Sheldon directs his attention to his phone. Penny isn't sure how she's supposed to react to what Sheldon said, and finds herself surprisingly nervous. Not in the bad way, of course, but she suddenly has a feeling in her gut that something's about to happen. Something... and suddenly that  _something_  is nerve wracking and she thanks god that she could already see the apartment building.

"Penny, you're passing the speed limit," Sheldon informs her, leaning towards her to glance at the speedometer. "Like I said, I do not have plans of dying in a flaming car crash."

"We're almost there, and you don't want to lose to Leonard would you?" Sheldon snorts and she parks her car in her spot. "I wouldn't be losing to Leonard, I'd be losing to Bernadette. Have you seen how ferocious she is?"

Penny chuckles and they exit her car, making their way into the apartment. "Bernadette's really competitive—but she's okay at twister."

"Why would I play twister with Bernadette?" Sheldon shakes his head as he pushes a door open, allowing them to enter. Penny stops when she sees several pictures lined up the wall adjacent to the stairs. "Are those supposed to be clues?" She asks as she approaches the first picture—it's a picture of all of them at the restaurant, the first time they met.

That is followed by a picture Raj took at the Cheesecake Factory, then of her and Sheldon playing HALO. She remembers all of those, the pictures were all taken during her first few months with the guys. "I suppose so," Sheldon murmurs as he makes his way up the stairs, barely looking at the pictures. Penny—still staring at the pictures—realizes that Sheldon disappeared and runs after him. "Hey, Sheldon, wait for me!"

Penny catches up to him at the second flight of stairs, where he's staring at another set of pictures.

This time, it's a printed screenshot of her Age of Conan character—Queen Penelope, and Sheldon's, Sheldor the Conqueror. She cringes at the memory of her online addiction, it was certainly a low point in her life and she had to thank Sheldon for spending time with her. The next picture is of Howard and Raj, and in the background, is the telephone wire where Sheldon hanged her clothes. That, was a funny memory.

She remembers how pissed she was when Sheldon banished her and how dead set she was on getting back at him. Even now, that she and Sheldon are dating, he still doesn't let her sit on his spot—but, when she does, there are no strikes given. The last picture, which Sheldon is staring at, is of Sheldon and the Leonard Nimoy napkin, with Penny grinning happily at the side. Penny feels her mouth twitch upward into a smile, and she can't deny that it's one of her favorite memories. The day Sheldon hugged her.

"You okay?" Penny asks, striding up to him. Sheldon turns to her, nodding, and looks at the picture one last time before heading up the stairs. "Yes, I don't see why these pictures are here—or how they were shot, but I guess it's part of the game."

She shrugs, and they continue up the stairs. At the third floor, there are another set of pictures; one of the pictures is one she knew Leonard and Raj took—before leaving for Switzerland—of her and Sheldon wrapped up in comforters, disgustingly sick. She makes it a note to keep the picture once the game is over, as well as the other ones, and to place it somewhere in her apartment. And maybe put some of them in 4A, it will make the apartment even more homey.

They reach the fourth floor, and are welcomed by a giant Raj cutout that held an arrow pointing to apartment 4A. Sheldon narrows his eyes at the  _thing_  and she feels oddly creeped out by it. "I guess it's not the hall," Penny muses and Sheldon eyes his apartment door suspiciously.

"I don't like the idea of Raj messing with my apartment without my permission." The blonde places a hand on his back to comfort him and sighs. "I don't think he messed anything up, but don't think too much of it, sweetie. It's all part of the game, and I'm sure we're about to win!"

Sheldon frowns and gestures for her to open the door. "Alright, but you should enter first, just to make sure that it's safe."

Penny glares at him as he waves his hand dismissively. "Not that you're my shield, it's just that I strongly believe that anything or anyone that can possibly threaten me cannot win against you. Believe me, Penny, that  _is_  a compliment."

With a small huff, Penny opens the door and enters the apartment.

Boxes. There are boxes with their names on them, scattered around the apartment, and she hears Sheldon growl in irritation. "I knew he was up to something. Look at this mess!" He inspects one of the boxes and groans while Penny crouches down next to one of the boxes. "I think it's like the last one, we have to rummage through these boxes to find the penny blossom."

She glances up to find Sheldon looking at her expectantly and she sighs. "Alright, I'll do it. But I get the prize when we win."

Her boyfriend grins and claps his hands together, "wonderful! I'll get my gloves for when I inspect any important items. Good luck, Penny." He smiles at her—she returns it—and disappears into the hall to his room, and Penny proceeds to open the box that has "Sheldon and Penny" on it.

"Let's see what you have," she says as she peers into the box, and notices that the items were stacked on top of each other. Each item is separated from the next by a piece of paper with something written on it.

The first item is a piece of paper with the word,  _sarcasm_ , on it. A note is attached to it, and she reads it. "It may have been wrong to organize Penny's apartment without her permission. I know that now." She recognizes the handwriting—it's Sheldon's, and she knows what he wrote about. It was when he trespassed into her apartment to clean, and she laughs at the memory before placing the pieces of paper to the side.

The second layer contains a packet of tampons and a note. "Penny should know that buying heaps is more efficient than buying per session." This was when they had gone out to get groceries! The conversation about her— _cough_ —menstrual cycle and how she could save by buying more.

Her interest piqued, she takes the other items out one by one.

Vaporub—from when he got sick; a letter from Meemaw— _Moonpie_ , whimsical ducks—when she slipped and fell and broke her arm, and Sheldon accidentally copped a feel, the court order that he got after their trip to the hospital, the suit that they picked out for his speech, the Mickey Mouse ears from their time at Disneyland,

the Star Wars fanfiction printout they read through from when he asked for acting lessons—the shaver she used when she cut his hair, the Leonard Nimoy napkin, and the Nebraskan flag for Fun with Flags—and there are so much more memorabilia in the box that she can't seem to take all of it in.

She knows all of them, and a giant realization hits her so hard that she can already feel tears forming at the corner of her eyes. This is the "something" she felt earlier—the odd, unknown feeling that is currently consuming her emotions as she acknowledges what these items were.

Items from various, significant moments she had with Sheldon.

At the very bottom of the box remains a pair of pants, and a tiny key chain TV, followed by a piece of paper with a small note. "Note to self;  _never_  greet a new neighbor, especially if your roommate is salivating over her. It will lead to utter chaos, and a whirlwind of unacceptable changes."

Penny finds it hard to swallow—and to understand what this means—and stands from the floor. She grabs the box with Leonard and Bernadette's name on it, and is surprised that there's nothing in it. She does the same with Amy and Howard's box, and it's nothing but empty cardboard. Her mind starts to puzzle in the pieces and she is overwhelmed with emotion.

The stops (most of them) were all places that corresponded with the pictures on the wall, and the items in the box. All of the clues were connected to her and Sheldon—save for the monstrosity that is the Raj cutout standing in the hall—even the Coldplay song reference. Sheldon  _is_  a scientist—how could she have forgot? There are a hundred different questions stuck in her throat and all she can think about is how romantic and confusing this is. She walks back to their box, flips it over and finds nothing. She kicks it.

"Penny, why are you maltreating that cardboard box?" She turns to the hall, where Sheldon stood, an eyebrow raised and both hands behind his back.

"I can't find the penny blossom," she admits as she kicks the other boxes. "I can't remember if Raj gave out a clue for this."

Sheldon blinks, slowly making his way to her and stares at the pile of mess. "I remember everything, Penny, and making a mess was not part of the game."

Penny rolls her eyes and purses her lips, "well I had to look through the box."

"And what did you find?"

"Nothing," she seethes, kicking the box with all of her strength. This time, Sheldon uses his foot to flip the box over, and frowns. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. The game was to find a penny blossom! All I found was... things. I can't remember if Raj said anything else." She looks at her boyfriend, who has an eyebrow raised, and sighs.

"Like I said, Penny, I remember everything. You are not forgetting anything important, I assure you." He smiles in amusement before continuing, "do these items have a meaning to you?"

Sheldon gestures to the pile of items sitting at the side of the abused box, and Penny nods. "Well yeah, they're all from important things we did. Like the Leonard Nimoy napkin and the DMV pamphlet we got you for your driver's license. Aren't we just supposed to find a penny blossom—which, is not here—not take a trip down memory lane?"

Then—as if it's all planned—Raj, Howard, Amy, Bernadette and Leonard all come out from the hall, giant grins on their conniving faces. Except Bernadette—who looks a bit pissed.

"Can't we do both?" And then (Penny finally realizes it really is planned) Sheldon takes out the hidden arm from his back, and extends it towards her. "I found the penny blossom," he says, and she sees something shiny in the flower beret that makes her want to cry. Cry cause—how dare he fool her like this and cry cause she never expected this to happen. In the middle of the well kept flower is a shiny diamond ring, and she knows it's not shiny from glitter.

She swears she's not gonna cry. Damn it, she's not gonna cry.

"Penny," Sheldon starts, arm still extended out to her, "I've known you for more than eight years, four months, thirteen days, seventeen minutes and roughly, thirty seconds." He glances at his watch to check if he's right, and grins, "and I believe that this entire game has shown you everything we've been through from the start."

Penny is still wordless, but finds herself glad that her hunch is right. The entire scavenger hunt was built on all of the memories she and Sheldon had. And there goes her—I'm not gonna cry,gimmick. "And we've been together for less than that, but however so, these items and the pictures lined up against the walls fully summarize our relationship and I believe that I am not wrong in doing this." Her vision is getting blurry from the tears, but she can see how their friends are all tearing up. Even Bernadette.

"Penny, I love you," his voice is sure, and firm, and she somehow can't help herself from thinking that the words sounded like they tinkled. "I love you more than I ever thought I would."

Her mind is buzzing with everything that's happening and with flashbacks of the events the memorabilia represented. It shocks her that it's been eight years since she first met him, and that it took seven for her to see that Sheldon was the one who was going to make her happy. Her bat crap crazy, socially retarded, annoying, condescending, brilliant neighbor. The Whackadoodle. The beautiful minded-genius guy. Her  _Moonpie_.

If anyone ever told her years ago that she would fall in love with Sheldon, her response would have been to laugh and to never talk to that person ever again. Which is ironic, since here she was, in front of Sheldon who is proposing to her. She should have seen it coming, right from the start. The puzzles were a dead give away,  _especially_  the pictures on the wall.

She wants to kiss Sheldon for going through all this trouble just to do this. She also wants to hit him for arguing with her halfway through the game, even when he knew what this was all about and that this would eventually lead to him proposing. It's kind of funny how things work, she muses. They had to go through so much trouble just for this to happen. The game or their relationship, or life itself, she's not sure what she means.

Sheldon swallows the lump that formed in his throat and gives her a small smile. "Will you marry me?"

Penny wipes the tears on her sleeve, and grins up at Sheldon. She knows what she's going to say, and she's glad that she does. She doesn't need to be a child prodigy—slash—theoretical physicist to know the answer to his question.

"Yes. Sheldon, I will marry you—" a second later, Sheldon swoops down to hug her and slides the ring down her finger. When he pulls away, he asks her what she thinks is the silliest thing he's ever said. "You'll really marry me?"

She chuckles and gives him a soft kiss.

"It's only logical."

* * *

 Years later, when the future kids ask Raj why they have annual scavenger hunts, he tells them about the day Sheldon proposed to Penny, how she said yes—and how Sheldon lost his fear of Goofy.


End file.
